Captive
by Alilla Unique
Summary: Isabella Swan, age 16, is taken away from her home and her best friend, Peter. More than 200 years later she finds herself in the Cullen household. But was falling in love with Peter, even after years of not seeing him, a bad idea? One-shot.


_I will be honest. Three or four ideas were taken from 'Snow White and The Huntsman.' I didn't think I would like it but I'm quite glad I was forced to see it._

_I don't own any Kristen Stewart movies, nor ever will._

_Enjoy._

**Captive**

**November 15, 1795**

**London, England**

"PETER! Give me my apple back!"

"Try and get it, Isabella!"

She sighed out of frustration and ran towards the opposite direction from where Peter had gone, running towards her mother.

"Mother. Can I have an orange?" She asked her. Renee gave her a small smile.

"May I know the reason you want one, sweetheart?" She said, her British accent decorating her voice. Isabella stared at her mother blankly.

"Peter took my apple. I want to show him I have another fruit to eat."

"Why don't you go find him before he goes far?" Charles said. Isabella looked up and gave her father a grin before nodding her head.

"PETER! GIVE ME MY APPLE!" She frantically shouted as she neared the forest. Renee and Charles chuckled at their daughter's temper, not worried about Isabella getting lost in the woods. Surely, she wouldn't go in… right?

**X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X**

Isabella stared at the tall trees before her, lining up the entrance of the dark scary forest where she was sure Peter must have gone into. She knew she shouldn't enter from all the times her parents warned her about the creatures that were in there but she didn't seem to have much of a choice.

"Peter?" She whispered.

"Peter." She said louder.

"PETER!" She finally yelled. Nothing. Isabella bit her lip and carefully stepped into the inside of the forest, as if any small noise would awake the deadly animals of the dark forest she had imagined were there.

"Nothing will happen." She whispered to herself as she began walking. Unexpectedly after walking for a short while she heard the bushes around her shuffle and the branches crack.

"Peter? Is that you?" She asked the cold air. The noise came closer but no one responded, "Peter?" She squeaked out once again. The noise abruptly halted and tension began to form in the air. She tensed up and looked around for any sound of any living thing besides creepy crawlers that climbed up the trees.

"ARGHHHHHH!" She heard from behind herself. She shrieked and quickly turned around, only to find her friend doubling over his laughter.

"PETER!" She screeched once again, no longer worried about him but instead quite angry for scaring her like that. Peter continued laughing and buried his arms in his stomach, which had started hurting from his long laughter.

"You should have seen your face!" He said between his laughter. Isabella glared at him.

"I can't believe I was actually was worried for you." She told him and started walking away. Peter immediately composed himself and ran behind her with the now bitten apple in his hand.

"Aw, come on, Isabella! It was just a small joke." He said. Isabella didn't respond and kept on walking.

"Isabella." No response.

"Swan?" Her face hardened.

"Marie?" She bit the inside of her cheek angrily.

"Please?" His pleading wasn't getting him anywhere either.

"Princess?" He tried once more and Isabella's face immediately softened at the nickname she had no words to describe how much she hated, but Peter still called her.

"_Why do you call me that?!" Angry 7 year old Isabella yelled. Peter sheepishly grinned at her and kicked an imaginary rock, as he had seen his older brother do a lot when he was embarrassed._

"_Because a princess is pretty, smart and perfect. And she needs a guardian to protect her from anyone who wants to hurt her. I'm your guardian."_

"I'm still upset." She responded. Peter grinned and continued walking behind her as she headed towards her parent's mansion.

"But you forgive me… right?" He asked her as he jogged to her side, grabbing her hand and holding it. Isabella rolled her eyes and yanked her hand out of Peter's reach, walking faster to be in front of Peter once again.

"I have no other choice. Either I forgive you or my parents will force me to. You know how they hate it when we fight. They keep saying we shouldn't fight because I will end up having the same household as you," She finished with a sigh and shook her head, "And I have _no _idea what they mean by that." She had expected Peter to agree with her but there was just silence. Her eyes furrowed in confusion and she stopped walking and turned around, only to find the space behind herself empty.

"Peter?" She called. The bushed ruffled once again, only this time so did the branches and leaves high up on the trees which she had no idea how someone could ever reach. Less a boy like Peter. She started to get angry.

"Peter? I will not fall for it again so just come out. I swear I will not forgive you if you scare me once again. No matter what my parents say."

No response but cracks and the wind's whispers.

"PETER?!" She yelled, now even more irritated.

"It's not me, princess." Peter finally responded, whispering, reappearing. Only now in front of her. She was just going to respond when she was once again interrupted by the noise of an intruder. Isabella's eyes widened and Peter slowly walked up to her, wrapping an arm around her waist.

"Come on, princess. Let's quickly leave." He whispered in her ear. Isabella hastily nodded and they began running together through the forest, Peter never letting her waist go and helping her back up every time her foot seemed to go the wrong direction, making her almost fall before he would catch her. And Isabella wondered if the red eyes she seemed to see glowing in the forest were just her imagination.

_Isabella Marie Swan was just twelve years old at the time and Peter had thirteen. They didn't know about the rumors of mythical creatures being spot around their hometown at the time. They were never told by their parents what mythical creatures were either. Their parents didn't want to startle them. _

_The two have known each other ever since Isabella had one year old and Peter was about to turn two and had become inseparable ever since. Peter backing her up whenever his small princess needed it and also fighting with her half of every day. His favorite hobby was making Isabella angry and he has never failed once._

**X~X~X~X~4 Years Later~X~X~X~X**

Isabella's eyes snapped open as a shriek from downstairs was heard. It seemed to be from her mother. Her eyes widened and she immediately ran down the stairs.

"Mother?" She called.

"Isabella. Don't." She heard a faint whisper. She bit her lip and slowly walked over to where the voices seemed to come from.

She instantly regretted it once she saw her mother on the floor next to her father's already dead body. They were covered in blood. There was a figure over them as well. The man's foot stepped on Renee's neck and it snapped into two effortlessly. Isabella gasped and the man turned to face her and she was surprised to find his mouth full of the red liquid and his eyes coal black with hunger.

And even with the color change she found those eyes familiar. The man smiled.

"Hello, Isabella." He said casually.

She shrieked in pain as the unknown man appeared in front of her in a flash and he squeezed his hand around her wrist. She screamed, kicked, and even kneed him but nothing seemed to faze him.

"Let Her Go!" Peter's voice startled both of them. Isabella was surprised at his appearance. It was the angriest she's ever seen him and he seemed to purposely avoid having contact with her parents' bodies.

He stood straight at the entrance with his jaw clenched as his hands. His blond hair stood at the sides of his face and some dipped into his eyes but he didn't seem to care at the minimum. And his deep ocean blue eyes glared at the man holding Isabella, angry waves being thrown. It even intimidated her. She's never seen him as anyone but a cocky arrogant goofball, as you can call him.

But the black-eyed man still seemed just as confidant.

"Take him away." He said and with one of his nails he took the dirt from out of his nail. Almost instantly, a woman appeared behind Peter and began dragging him away with a satisfied smile.

"PETER! NO!" Isabella yelled and tried even harder to escape from the strange man, which only caused him to laugh.

"ISABELLA!" Peter yelled as well and tried to escape the woman dragging him away, without any luck.

"Peter! Don't leave me!" She cried. Peter gave her a last heartbreaking look before he was taken away.

"I promise I'll see you soon."

**-Forks, Washington- **

***Present Time***

His words rang in his ears as she frantically ran through the woods, careful not to make much noise to startle any humans that must have been here hiking and she held her breath to not get any hungrier than she was.

_You can't hide forever, Isabella. I'll make sure I find you before._

She wasn't sure if he was still following her and was too nervous to check but she kept on running anyways. And she needed to hunt… fast. It didn't seen wise to look for a big city at this moment since she was sure she would launch on the first living thing she found. Even animals, and she was definitely not one for drinking animals. Mostly, they disgusted her. She sighed as she heard howls in the distance and cursed her life.

_Wolves just what I needed. A sadistic vampire hunting me down and now angry wolves ready to burn me alive… quite literally._

Soon after, about 5 wolves appeared running after her, barking loudly and growling. Isabella rolled her eyes. They sounded like street dogs, which they pretty much were.

"Shut up," She snapped at them, "I've already got problems which could cost me my life. I don't need you as well." And with a wave of her arm they were thrown back and Isabella continued running, never stopping. She looked over her shoulder and saw them lined up staring at her with hate. She snorted.

_What are they now? Trained puppies taught not to potty on the other side of the border?_

Howls in protest were heard and growls as well.

"Let her go. That's not our land," A voice suddenly appeared which she assumed was the alpha, "Let the other bloodsuckers deal with her."

Once she heard this she immediately stopped running, satisfied with them not allowed to go on here.

_Finally, I'm safe. Not that a coven of vampires is exactly safe but nothing new. _

She saluted the wolves with a flick of her hand very much like a soldier and smirked as them kept growling and their alpha, that was in just shorts, sighed and shook his head, leading them back to what Isabella imagined was their cave.

She began smelling around her and her eyes grew into a coal black as she caught a scent of about a group of three people. She knew killing innocent humans was not right but she needed blood at the moment. And if that was all what she was going to get, she couldn't ask for anything more.

She came across them and they looked confused on why a lone 18 year old girl would be in the middle of the dark forest but soon they saw her coal black eyes. They didn't have time to scream.

"I'm sorry, but you seem to be on our land." A voice said from behind her. She instantly crouched down in front of her… food before she composed herself and wiped her mouth, straightening up.

"I can hunt where I fucking want to." She snapped at the blond man in front of her with golden eyes. She snorted.

_Vegetarians_, she thought as a woman with caramel colored hair appeared aside of him, clutching his arm. Isabella contained a snort.

The _mates_, she sneered at the word in her head, slowly approached her, as if she could pounce on them and kill them in any moment. They were right to seem afraid.

"We must take you to our home to inform us who you are if you wish to stay on our land." The blonde said. Isabella grunted.

_Home._

She hasn't heard that word out of anyone in quite a while. She looked to her sides for any sign of her captive. There were none. She straightened up.

"Alright. And I must tell you know that if I find out you have intentions of hurting me I will make sure you are in pieces before you lay a finger." She said impassively. The man nodded.

"No worries. We are no fans of violence." He said. She snorted.

_I'm sure you aren't._

The man held out his hand. "My name's Carlisle. And this is my mate, Esme." He motioned toward the woman with the caramel-colored hair.

She didn't take his hand. Just stared at it.

Carlisle awkwardly put his hand back to his side.

"May we lead the way?" He asked. Isabella gave a curt nod.

They began running and Isabella followed soon behind, wondering if this was a good idea. She could turn away now. But yet, they were no match for her abilities and her experience. She was surely older than them.

Back at their glorious mansion there were four, what seemed to be, teenagers waiting at the living room. Isabella tensely entered.

"I'm sure you all know what is going on thanks to Alice." Carlisle told them. They nodded and Calisle seemed satisfied, turning back to Isabella, "This is my family. Edward," The copper-haired boy smiled reassuringly at her, confusion also masking his face, "Emmett," The one with the short black hair gave her a grin, showing off his dimples, Isabella scowled at him slightly, she didn't need to be reminded of _his _dimples, "Emmett's mate, Rosalie," The beautiful blond nodded at her, offering no smile. Isabella found herself liking her already, "Alice," The short one with black spiky hair grinned at her, "J-" Carlisle stopped abruptly.

"Where's Jasper?" Esme asked, speaking her husband's mind. Edward ran a hand through his messy hair.

"He decided to hunt a bit more with the Whitlocks." He responded. Carlisle frowned.

"He knew it was important to be here." He said.

"He also knew he had to spend time with his brother and sister before he didn't see them for another hundred years." He responded solemnly. Carlisle sighed but nodded, turning back to Isabella, gesturing for the couch.

"Please sit." He said. Isabella frowned and walked to the couch, standing aside from it. They stared at her questionably as they sat on the couch and watched her.

"Why don't you sit?" Alice chirped. Isabella narrowed her eyes.

"I don't trust you." She snapped. Silence.

"Why don't we start with your name, young one?" Carlisle said, breaking the tension.

"I am _not _young. I am probably older than most of you," She said and stared at each and every one of them before continuing, "My name's Isabella and I was born in 1783 in England, changed in 1801." She responded, her head high.

"Why can't I read your mind?" Edward suddenly asked.

"And why can't I have any visions of you anymore?" Alice added with a pout. Isabella pursed her lips. She hated people who whined.

"I have a physical and mental shield." She replied. Carlisle shook his head.

"I can't understand. You have two abilities?" He asked again.

"Yes."

"How's that possible?"

"Do I _look _like if I have all the answers?" She snapped.

"How did you become a vampire?" Emmett showed no shame in asking. Isabella tensed and slowly turned to face him and walked over to him.

"You have no right to ask me that." She said through gritted teeth.

"I just wanted to know." Emmett mumbled, staring at the floor. Rosalie glared at her.

"Well," Isabella said in a calm voice, "If you want to know _so bad _how I was turned," Her eyes turned into slits, "I was kidnapped by a man named James at age 16 and turned by him when I turned 18, right after he raped me." She hissed. Everyone's eyes widened and Emmett stared up at her with huge eyes.

"I'm sorry. I-"

"You got any more questions?" She cut him off and faced the Cullen family. No one said a thing and suddenly the door opened and a blonde guy, also with golden eyes, came in laughing and soon another blonde man with bright red eyes came in after. No one had heard them coming.

"Jazzy!" Alice squealed and ran to one of the blondes, kissing him full on the lips. Isabella grimaced and looked away.

"What the hell. What's up with all the tension?" 'Jazzy', as Alice had called him, grumbled, and placing his arm around Alice's shoulders he scanned the faces of his family. Isabella pursed her lips.

_Empath, _She thought.

Jazzy's eyes fell on her and he gave her a pained smile.

"Suck it up, Jasper," The other blonde laughed, "It must _suck _to be you." He added. Jasper glared at him and punched him on his shoulder, not so playfully. The blonde huffed childishly and rubbed his shoulder.

"Shut up." Jasper snapped. The blonde held his hands up in surrender.

"Where's Char?" Alice asked.

"Hunting in the city."

"So, who's the newcomer?" The blonde finally asked the family, not noticing Isabella, who was in one corner, her arms crossed and leaning on the wall. Carlisle smiled and motioned towards her.

"This is Isabella, from England." He said. The blonde and Edward's eyes widened.

"Swan?" He asked softly. Isabella's eyes narrowed.

"How do you know my last name?" She snapped. The blonde seemed hurt and Jasper flinched.

"Darling." The blonde continued, seeming panicked. Isabella's eyes narrowed even more as he slowly walked to her. She didn't more, just continued leaning on the wall.

"Princess." He breathed. At this Isabella's eyes widened.

"Peter?" She asked. Everybody gasped at the mention of his name and Peter smiled and without another word he took her in his arms. Isabella let him. It has been more than 200 years since she had had any gesture of affection.

"Peter." She sobbed into his shirt.

"Shh. I'm here." Peter reassured her. Everyone just stood there, shocked. Even Alice didn't see that coming.

"Mind explaining?" Emmett ruined their moment. Everybody tensed, waiting for Peter to start yelling and Isabella to rip him to pieces but they just turned around, both grinning.

Isabella's grin widened when she saw their shocked faces as they saw her _smiling _and she just had one thought at that moment.

_What love can do to you._

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X

"…And I haven't seen her since." Peter finished, holding Isabella close, his arm around her shoulders. She was smiling with her head on his shoulder.

"You would be surprised with what Peter did to anger me." She laughed. Peter grinned, showing the dimples she had missed so much, and soon Edward was laughing like crazy, seeing Peter's memories. Isabella rolled her eyes.

"She's my little doll." Peter said and kissed the top of her head. Isabella pursed her lips in attempt to hide her smile.

Peter had no idea of how much she had missed him. She had looked for Peter so many years ago to see if Victoria had changed him as well. She had come up with Peter being murdered. Not changed. But yet, here he was. And no James in sight... for now.

"Hey, guys. Sorry for the delay." A female voice entered. Peter immediately ran over to her, dragging Isabella with him. She giggled.

"Isabella, meet Charlotte. Char, meet Isabella." He said with a grin, introducing them. Charlotte grinned, putting her long blonde hair behind her ear.

"Nice to finally meet you Isabella, Pete has told me _so _much about you." She said, her Texan accent dangling in her voice, much like Jasper's. Isabella grinned back.

"Nice to meet you too. I've been wanting to meet Peter's companion. I suppose you two are like brothers?" She asked. Charlotte giggled.

"Oh _no_. Peter and I are _not _like brothers." She said. Isabella stared questionably at her. Peter smiled and went to her Charlotte's side, wrapping his arms around her waist and leaving Isabella. He kissed Charlotte's temple before turning back to Isabella.

"Princess, Charlotte's my _wife_."

**I know, I know, I wanted this to be pretty sad but it came out like a total fail. I'm sorry.**

**I wasn't very inspired towards the ending…**

**Review please. :D**


End file.
